Chapter 258
|name = Beginning of the Holy War |kanji = 聖戦の幕開け |romaji = Seisen no Makuake |volume = 31 |chapter = 258 |wsm = 15-2018 |pages = 20 |release = March 14, 2018 |arc = New Holy War arc |prev = Chapter 257 |next = Chapter 259 }} is the 258th chapter of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Short Summary Meliodas absorbs five of the commandments, which takes about half a day. The sins and Elizabeth all have new outfits. King tries to propose to Diane. The Holy Knights and Sins charge into battle ready for a Holy War. Long Summary In Camelot castle, Meliodas comments that he does not feel Estarossa's presence returning anytime, saying that it is a waste of their time. He explains the situation to Zeldris, asking for his commandment, and saying he will begin absorbing the commandments in their power. He tells Zeldris to take the commandments of Estarossa, and those that he had gathered and give them to Meliodas once he arrives. He then asks Zeldris if he will be alright against the archangels without his commandment, and Zeldris says he will be fine. Zeldris then mentions to Meliodas that he should not forget the whole reason he is cooperating with him in the first place. Meliodas states he will keep his promise to Zeldris no matter what. Meliodas begins activating the spell to absorb the commandments. Before he finishes, he asks Zeldris for forgiveness for being the kind of older brother he is. Meliodas then begins to absorb the commandments. Back in Liones, Hawk is talking with his mom, stating that he is going to unleash his true powers against the commandments for Meliodas and Elizabeth's sake. In the Boar Hat, Elizabeth is with Merlin. Elizabeth says she senses massive amounts of demons coming from Camelot, stating then that no matter what they cannot let Meliodas have the Commandment of Faith. Merlin interrupts her and asks if she remembers her saying that it was essential for Elizabeth's and Arthur's powers to awaken. Elizabeth says that it truly was a shame of what happened with King Arthur. Merlin reveals that she did not meant for Elizabeth herself to actually awaken, as that would mean that the curse would activated. Merlin then says they need her strength, and that Elizabeth must stay alive. Diane reunites with King outside of the bar to show him her new clothes, commenting that they are magical clothes, the same as the other Sins, made by Merlin, that will repair themselves if they are damaged. King then says he could not make such amazing clothes. Diane says he should not worry, as the ones King made to her, always will be her favorites. King get serious and says that he will protect Diane no matter what, and that they will save Meliodas and Elizabeth together. He then begin to stutter asking that once this is all over, she wanted to marry him. Before King could finish proposing, is interrupted by a Escanor. Escanor nags them about flirting with each other when they are about to go into battle. Gowther appears behind them, tricking Escanor changing his voice to sound like Merlin's, much to the quiet rage of the Lion's Sin. Diane and King are surprised to see Gowther recovered. Gowther states that he has been "upgraded" for the battle. Escanor then walks off, but coughs out blood on his hand. Back in the kingdom, the Holy Knights are seen preparing to leave. A young woman wishes Deathpierce good luck, but he reacts aggresevely. By his side, Invisible looks at him concerned. Waillo mumbles repeatedly to himself with bloodthirstiness in his eyes. Arden and Deldry declares that they will avenge Dogedo and Sir Denzel. Other many knights chants 'kill the demons' and 'defeat them' as well. Sariel realizes that all the Holy Knights that are under Ludociel's Breath of Bless, to what Tarmiel affirms that they needed as many pawns they could get. Sariel says if thats the case, why Ludociel did select Hendrickson as his body guard. Hendrickson gaze meets Dreyfus'. Ludociel asks if he wants to fight with Dreyfus or not, Hendrickson says this is the path they have chosen and they will have no regrets. Howzer tells Gilthunder to bring Margaret back safely. Gilthunder tells Griamore and Howzer not to die on him. Griamore says that he will protect Veronica and the entire Kingdom. Ludociel then gives a speech, saying that a new war agaisnt the "Bloodline of Darkness" is about to begin, promising victory as the "Guiding White Hand" and that everyone will save Britannia. Escanor tells the archangel that it looks like he have had the end of their self-satisfactory rejoicing, as a massive horde of demons and Albions appears before them. All the Holy Knights look surprised and anxious. Howzer, as the Great Holy Knight, is asked what to do. Without wasting any time he orders the Alliance's "Search-and-Destroy Force" to charge at the enemy. Question Corner Q278. Uro-san: Have the Seven Deadly Sins and Elizabeth saved their old clothes and uniforms? Nakaba: As long as they aren't totally torn and tattered, then they keep them properly washed and stored! Characters in Order of Appearance *Meliodas *Zeldris *Hawk *Hawk Mama *Elizabeth Liones *Merlin *Diane *King *Escanor *Gowther *Zeal *Arden *Deathpierce *Deldry *Guila *Sariel in Solaseed's body *Tarmiel in Arbus' body *Waillo *Invisible *Hendrickson *Ludociel in Margaret Liones' body *Dreyfus *Gilthunder *Griamore *Howzer Gallery Chapter258Last.png|The Last Page of Chapter 258 Trivia *This chapter was originally released under the title Holy War Begins (聖戦開始, Seisen Kaishi). Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 31 Category:New Holy War arc